Digimon Adventure
by RangerTakara
Summary: Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Asia, and Anna were just nine normal kids attending a summer camp until they get whisked away into the Digital World and befriend creatures called Digimon. They eventually find out they are the Digidestined, a group of kids that protect the Digital World from evil Digimon. Can they save this new world, and maybe even their own?


**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back and better than ever! To celebrate August 1st, aka Odaiba Day, I'm gonna write my first Digimon story. I've seen people writing remakes of the first season by adding their own OCs, so I'm gonna do one of my own. Not much will be changed, it'll mostly be altered slightly to make room for my two OCs and their Digimon. They won't be replacing anyone, everyone will be treated equally. If you don't like this story, then don't review and leave. If you do, please enjoy!****  
**

**P.S. I don't own Digimon. If I did, Takari would've been canon!**

* * *

In the solar system, Earth has been spinning for as long as we know it.

"_That's home, planet Earth,_" a boy voiced over, "_But I'm not sure that's where I am right now…_"

The scene changed from Earth to an area with splits in the rocky ground and dead trees and plants barely sprouting out, "_Okay, let me back up a little. It all began when the climate went completely out of control. The rain forests dried out, and other places got totally flooded with oceans like chocolate sauce,_" The statement came true as the dried out rain forest and the old town nearby got flooded in brown liquid.

The scene changed to a city with people in thick jackets walking around, "_And get this. Cities which_ _were normally blazing hot in the summer got super cold._"

The next scene was at a summer camp in Japan, "_At the time, I didn't know any of this was going on because I was at camp._"

Up in one of the trees, a boy, around eleven years old, with spiky brown hair and a pair of goggles on his head, presumably the one doing the voice over, was napping on one of the branches, "_All of the other_ _campers were, you know, goofing off and hanging out. Me? I was enjoying the summer sun while going over my multiplication tables. That is, until it started to snow, in the middle of July. Totally freaky._"

It was true. A single snowflake slowly fell from the sky, which was beginning to cloud over, and landed on the boy's face. The sudden cold touch caused the boy to wake up, opening his brown eyes and sitting up in confusion, "_And it gets weirder._ _You won't believe what happens to me and eight other kids. Oh, by the way, my name's Tai Kamiya._"

On the ground, another eleven year old, this one a girl, with red hair, amber eyes, and a blue hat gasped as she saw the first snowflakes beginning to fall, "_This is Sora Takenouchi. She's okay…for a girl._"

Nearby the girl known as Sora, another eleven year old boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes turned around when the snowflakes caught his eye, "_That's Matt Ishida. He's too cool. Just look at that haircut._"

Lying on the porch of a cabin, a girl, also eleven years old, with long black hair and green eyes sat up straight as she felt the temperature dropping, "_Then there's Asia Suzuki. She seems to be a bit of a doormat."_

Sitting at the end of the porch, a ten year old boy with red hair and dark eyes focused on the yellow and white laptop he was typing on resting on his lap, blinked in confusion as a snowflake landed on the screen, making him look up, "_And this little kid is Izzy Izumi. He should've gone to computer camp._"

In the middle of the campsite, a ten year old girl with long brown hair, hazel eyes, and a big pink hat stood up at the abnormal miracle of snow in summer, "_That's Mimi Tachikawa. I bet you can guess her favorite color on the first try._"

Sitting in the grass was a little boy, about eight years old, with blonde hair covered by a green hat and blue eyes, watching in wonder as snowflakes fell in front of him, "_That's T.K. Takaishi, Matt's little brother._"

A few feet away, an eight year old girl with black hair in pigtails and green eyes was picking flowers, but stopped when she saw the aforementioned snowflakes, "_This is Asia's little sister, Anna Suzuki._"

Stopping his walk up the stone steps, a twelve year old boy with blue hair and glasses over his dark eyes gasped slightly as the cold white particles began falling faster, "_Oh, and this is Joe Kido. But don't ever scare him. He'd probably wet his pants._"

The clouds in the sky turned darker and let out more snow as the wind quickly picked up, prompting the counselors to get all the kids into the cabins for shelter from the sudden snowstorm, "_There we all were in camp, when suddenly, this huge blizzard came_ _out of nowhere!_" The doors of one of the cabins opened, and Tai stepped into view. He looked around the campsite, which was now covered in a blanket of cold white snow.

"Too bad the canoe races got cancelled," he sighed, but quickly grinned, "So let's have toboggan races instead!" He quickly made his way outside.

T.K. came out after him, laughing, "I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!"

Matt came out and rushed after his brother, "Hey T.K., be careful!" he called, "Slow down!"

Sora then came into view, "Brr! It is freezing," she said, rubbing her arms with her gloved hands, "And I didn't bring a jacket," She stepped into the snow. Anna then ran to the doorway, starry-eyed.

"Wow! I can't believe it really snowed!" she exclaimed. Asia peeked through the doorway to look outside. Anna looked up at her, "Come on, Asia! Let's make some snowballs!" She ran out into the snow. Asia, not wanting to be left out, ran after her sister.

"Anna, wait for me!" she called.

Joe looked outside, "Man, I was worried I'd catch a summer cold," he said with a frown, "But this is even worse." Mimi suddenly stepped in front of him, gasping in wonder at the snow.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, running outside, "Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" Back inside the cabin, Izzy was in front of his computer.

"Still not working," he frowned, "Bummer," He looked at a phone in his hand, "This storm is making a mess of my inferred internet connection." He then heard the others gasping in amazement from outside.

"Hey, what's your name? Izzy, come on out here! You've gotta see this!" He heard Tai yell from outside.

Up in the sky, bright color moved in a wave. The kids were watching it in awe.

"It's beautiful," Mimi said, "Magical, even!"

"Yeah, but what is it?" Izzy asked, going over to the others and looking up at the sky.

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora guessed.

"You mean Aurora Borealis, the northern lights? That's impossible!" Izzy stated, "You see that in Alaska, we're way to far south."

"Tell that to the snow," Sora said back.

"You know, with the snow in summer and weird lights in the sky, it might mean something," Asia said as she looked at the sky.

"But what?" Anna asked.

"I really think we ought to get get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia," Joe said with a worried look on his face.

"And miss this?" Matt asked, not taking his eyes of the sky, "The sky is, like, short circuiting."

Suddenly, a vortex opened up in the sky, just behind the lights.

"Hey, what's that?" Tai asked. Out of the vortex shot out nine beams of light, headed for the kids. They screamed and ducked for cover. Instead of hitting the kids, the beams of light landed on the ground in front of them. Everyone was on the ground by then.

"Everyone, are you okay?" Sora asked the others after getting up.

"We're still here," Matt replied while checking on T.K.

"That was scary," Mimi whimpered, clutching her pink cowgirl hat.

"Not to mention weird," Asia added, helping Anna to her feet.

"Wh-what was it?" Joe asked, still startled from the impact.

Izzy looked at one of the holes where the beams of light had landed, "Meteors?" he guessed. Then from out of the holes, a strange glowing device floated in front of each kid, "Okay, so it's not meteors."

Tai looked at the device in front of him and grabbed it, the others doing the same with theirs. Sora opened her hand to look at hers. It was light blue in color, with dark blue buttons and a small screen.

"What…are these?" She asked.

Izzy opened his hand as well, "My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus."

"No instructions?" Joe asked before the sound of rushing water filled the air.

Tai looked up and his eyes widened as he saw a large wave heading towards them, "Forget the instructions!" he yelled, "Surf's up!"

The nine kids screamed as the wave washed over them, sucking them into a portal as their visions went black.

* * *

"Tai… Yoohoo… Tai…"

Said boy stirred a bit, mumbling, "Yeah, I'm okay…" while slowly opening his eyes. As his vision became clearer, he found himself looking into two red eyes. He blinked a few times before letting out a terrified scream, jumping away and rolling backwards. Once he stopped, he yelled, "That is the last time I eat camp food!"

The eyes belonged to a pink creature with long thin ears and a big smile. It bounced over to Tai, laughing excitedly, "Hey, you don't need to be afraid of me!" the creature started bouncing up and down, "I'm your friend! I'm your friend! I'm your friend!"

Tai just continued to stare and the creature, his mouth hanging open. Now this day is getting really weird! First, it snows in summer, the sky opens a vortex which gives him and eight other kids a strange device, a wave takes them away, and now there's some creature exclaiming that it's his friend?!

"Just what are you?" he asked, "Have you had your rabies shots?"

The creature kept bouncing around Tai, "Everything's gonna be alright now, Tai. I've been waiting for you!" It exclaimed before jumping into Tai's hands, startling the boy.

"Waiting for me?" he repeated.

"My name's Koromon!" the creature, now known as Koromon, said, "And we're…partners!"

"Koromon?" Tai asked, blinking, "That means…'talking head'?"

Koromon smiled and corrected, "It means 'brave little warrior'. And don't forget it, Tai."

Tai nodded and decided to ask about a couple other things Koromon had said before, "So what did you mean, you've been waiting for me? And how did you know my name?"

"Tai?"

The goggle wearing boy jumped slightly at the sound of a familiar voice saying his name. He turned around to see the owner of the voice coming out from behind a tree.

"Izzy, that you?"

The redhead nodded, "It's me. And I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere." From behind the trees, a pink blob with two arms and round brown eyes came out.

"It is me, Motimon," it spoke, "At your service. Anyone want lunch?"

Tai yelped and dropped Koromon, who bounced harmlessly away, "Another one?!" he demanded loudly, "What are they?!"

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself," said Motimon, moving into the open space, "My friends call me Motimon. Everyone does, actually."

Izzy then stepped out and moved next to Motimon, "I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual life form," he put his hands on his hips, "I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure."

Tai blinked at him, "Ya think?" he looked around, noticing they were in some sort of forest with odd plants growing everywhere, "It's weird."

"The vegetation is lush but the soil appears rather common," Izzy said, crouching down to look at the ground.

"Nothing is common in Digiworld," Motimon told him.

"That's right, Tai!" Koromon piped up, "You're in the Digiworld!"

This made Tai more confused. He's never heard of a place called the Digiworld. Then again, who has?

"And just where is the Digiworld?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't care so much about where it is," said Izzy, looking around, "I want to know _what_ it is."

"Guess I'll just take a look around for myself," Tai walked to the tallest tree he could find and began climbing it. Once he got to the top, he pulled out a mini telescope and looked into it. He was surprised when the first thing he saw was water.

"The ocean?" he asked himself, "What's that doing there? Our campsite was nowhere near the ocean," he moved his telescope around and saw more trees and some mountains, "And I sure don't remember those mountains. Something tells me a compass isn't gonna help much." As he was talking, Koromon hopped onto a branch near the one Tai was sitting on.

"Hey, Tai. What do you see?" the little guy asked.

"Nothing I recognize," the human boy replied before he noticed something, "Wait, what's that?" What he saw looked like a huge red beetle with large pincers and was letting out a loud roar, "Look at that. It's some sort of giant red beetle, and it's flying right at us!" It was true as the beetle was flying closer to Tai and Koromon, looking ready to attack. Tai leaned back and hung from the branch by his legs while Koromon hung by his ears. The monster narrowly missed them, knocking off the top of the tree they were in.

On the ground, Izzy and Motimon watched in horror and shock as the giant beetle flew by. Motimon covered his eyes in fright.

"I can't watch! That is one seriously bad Digimon, even when he's in a good mood!"

"That's just great," Izzy said. The beetle flew back around and went to attack Tai and Koromon again.

"Watch out!" Koromon cried as Tai got up and turned around to look at the beetle, "His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid Digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything."

"Who needs a gardener?" Tai joked, looking panicked as Kuwagamon came closer and closer. Koromon jumped off the branch and shot pink bubbles from his mouth at the much larger creature. It didn't seem to do much as Kuwagamon knocked Koromon away and hit the tree, causing Tai to fall out of the tree with a yelp and hit the ground with a loud thud. He slowly tried to stand, wincing in pain from the rather hard landing.

"Tai, are you okay?" Izzy asked the older boy as he ran over to him.

"Well, I have had better days," Tai retorted. Koromon fell to the ground beside the two boys with a pained yell, startling them. Tai quickly got up and exclaimed, "Little guy!" He ran to Koromon and picked him up, "You should pick on bugs your own size! What's your name, Koromon?"

"That's me," Koromon replied.

The boy had to smile a little as he remembered how quickly the little guy jumped in to protect him from Kuwagamon. "You're pretty brave, for a little guy," he said, "I'm impressed."

Koromon looked up at Tai and smiled, "It was nothing."

"Uh, Tai?!" Izzy called, pointing to the approaching Kuwagamon with a look of panic on his face, "He's coming this way again!"

"Oh dear, oh dear! Quickly, everyone! This way!" Motimon called, gesturing the others to follow him.

"Come on!" Tai shouted, holding Koromon tight as he started to follow Motimon. Kuwagamon was gaining on them as he and Izzy were running as fast as they could.

"Hurry up! For having two long legs, you boys are awfully slow!" Motimon stopped in front of a tree and waved to the others, "Inside this tree!" He jumped inside a tree. Tai and Izzy stopped and stared, wondering how he did that. Tai's look changed to determination, deciding to go in like Motimon had told them to.

"Let's go!" He grabbed Izzy by the wrist and jumped into the tree. Once inside, they looked around and noticed it looked like a large metal tube.

"What kind of tree is this?" Izzy asked.

"It's a hiding tree, silly!" Motimon answered. They all then ducked down and covered their heads.

"Quiet now," whispered Koromon, "Don't make a sound." Everyone stayed like that for a few minutes. They thought they heard the sound of the beetle flying by, but they still refused to look up.

"All clear!" They sat up at the sound of a familiar voice from outside, "No need to hide anymore!" The group faced the direction they heard the voice and stuck their heads out the tree, seeing Sora standing in front of them.

"Sora!" Tai exclaimed.

"You can come out now," the girl told them with a smile.

"We were just planning what trap we were gonna set for that big bug," the goggle wearing boy explained as he and Izzy stepped out of the tree while Koromon and Motimon hopped out. He then blinked as he noticed a pink creature with big green eyes and a dark blue flower on its head was sitting at Sora's feet.

"I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora," the creature spoke in a feminine voice, "Welcome."

"Tai, Izzy, meet Yokomon," Sora introduced, "My own personal something or other."

"Looks kinda like a radish," Tai said, bending down to get a better look at Yokomon.

"It must be another one of them," Izzy guessed before he, Tai, and Sora looked at Koromon and Motimon, "Like the other-" he paused, not knowing what they were called, "Whatever they are."

Suddenly, a pair of screams filled the air as two more creatures landed on the ground in front of them. One of them, after noticing the startled kids, quickly hopped up. The creature was white and round with blue eyes and two small pink horns on either side of its head.

"Oh, hi there!" it greeted cheerily, "It's nice to meet you! My name is Bokumon!"

The other creature hopped up as well. It was teal in color with a round body and the top of its head was shaped like a triangle. It also had little black eyes and and its feet were short and stubby.

"And I'm Nakimon," it introduced itself, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"That was quite a fall you two had," Sora commented, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. We were just hopping through the trees when Nakimon lost her footing, bumped into me, and we both fell out," Bokumon explained, the teal creature beside her nodding sheepishly.

"Bokumon?"

"Nakimon?"

"Huh?" The kids asked in unison as they looked to the left of them to see Asia and Anna coming out into the open space.

"There you are, Bokumon," Asia sighed in relief, looking at the blue eyed creature.

"Nakimon!" Anna exclaimed, running over to said critter and hugging her.

"Asia? Anna?" Tai asked, looking between the two sisters.

"Oh, hey Tai, Sora, Izzy," the older raven greeted, going over to them.

"You guys have one of them, too?" Anna asked as she let go of Nakimon and went to stand beside her sister.

"Apparently," Tai replied, looking back at the critters. Then another one came into view, "Uh oh." It was a pink pig like creature with little black eyes and long thin ears.

"They're popping up everywhere!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Hello, I am Tokomon," it said to the group of kids before looking to its left, "Hey T.K., over here."

"Coming!" T.K.'s voice rang out. The kids turned to where they heard his voice and watched with gaping mouths as the little blonde boy came running over, "Tokomon, there you are!" He laughed.

"T.K.!" Matt shouted as he ran after his brother. Under his arm was an orange creature with red eyes and a long grey horn on its head.

"Hey, Matt!" Tai greeted the blonde, "You, too?"

"Yeah, I'm here, too," he replied, stopping to stand beside T.K.

"No," Tai frowned as the other boy didn't get what he really meant, "I meant that, under your arm."

Matt looked at the creature under his arm, "Oh, this guy? Yeah, well..." he trailed off, not knowing how to explain.

"Hello," the creature spoke in a polite voice, "You appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name and I am quite pleased to meet you."

T.K. and Tokomon were happily rubbing faces as Tai, Sora, Izzy, Asia, and Anna were watching them. Suddenly, they heard a panicked cry for help and saw Joe running out of the bushes screaming.

"Joe?" Tai questioned.

"Help me!" The blue haired boy cried out as he ran to the others, "This thing, this thing..." He panted as he stopped running, doubling over, "I-it won't leave me alone!"

"Hey, who are you calling a thing?" asked a gray seal like creature with blue eyes and an orange tuft of hair as it came up behind Joe to sit on his shoulder, "I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon."

Noticing the critter on his shoulder, Joe screamed again as Bukamon started to laugh. He stared at him for a moment before turning to the others, who were oddly calm about the whole thing.

"Wha-what's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me?" He turned his gaze to the seven other creatures on the ground beside them, "And those creatures right there! Huh?!" He straightened and went stiff, "They're-they're everywhere! What are they?"

"We're..." Bukamon began as he flew off Joe's shoulder and on the ground to join the others.

"Digimon!" the eight creatures exclaimed in unison, "Digital Monsters!"

The eight kids stared at them in surprise, "Digital Monsters?" Tai asked.

"Yes, Digimon!" they replied.

"We're not just Digital Monsters, we're much more than that!" Koromon explained, bouncing in place, "We're kinda cute!"

"And very loyal," Tsunomon continued.

"With beautiful hair," added Yokomon.

"Or maybe no hair at all," said Motimon.

"We can be funny," said Bukamon with a laugh.

"And adorable," added Tokomon.

"We're also unique," said Bokumon.

"Friendly, as well," finished Nakimon.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you," Tai smiled, a gloved hand on his hip, "My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora."

"Nice place you've got here," Sora said with a smile, "Except the bugs."

"And the self proclaimed cool one over there is Matt," Tai teased.

"No autographs, please," Matt played along.

"And this is Joe," Tai gestured to the tallest member of the group.

"I'd shake hands, if you had any," Joe said, having calmed down after the Digimon talked about themselves.

"The girl next to him is Asia."

"You're all so cute!" Asia smiled at the Digimon.

"Izzy here is our computer expert."

"Do you have internet access?" The tech genius asked with a smile.

"And she's Anna."

"It's nice to meet you!" Anna said while grinning.

"And last but not least, this little guy is, uh..." Tai seemed to have forgotten the youngest boy's name.

"T.K.," said the boy with the green hat, "Call me T.K. And I'm not as small as I look."

"There now, is that everyone?" Tai asked the group.

Anna looked around, "Wait, where's that girl with the funny pink hat?"

"Now, now. Her name is Mimi," Tai told her, beginning to wonder what happened to the ten year old girl.

"Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers," Izzy suggested, "Or going on a nature hike, or-"

He was cut off when they heard a feminine scream coming from nearby, and a girl cried out, "Somebody help me!" The kids immediately knew it was Mimi.

"Come on!" Tai took the lead as everyone ran to find the girl.

"Okay, so she's not picking flowers," Izzy mumbled as they continued to run, eventually coming into a clearing.

"Mimi, where are you?" Tai called out.

Just then, the pink wearing girl came running out from behind a tree, screaming in fear. A little green Digimon with red eyes, four little legs, and two leaves sprouting from the top of its head was running alongside her.

"There she is!" Sora was the first to notice her.

"Mimi, it's okay!" Tai assured her, but then realized it wasn't the little Digimon she was running from, it was the roaring Kuwagamon flying out of the trees, "It's that big bug again!" He and the others ducked as Kuwagamon flew over their heads.

"Mimi, are you alright?" The little green Digimon asked the girl collapsed on her knees.

"I think so," she replied quietly, eyes closed.

"Don't worry, Tanemon's here to protect you," the Digimon, Tanemon, told her reassuringly.

Sora walked over to the younger girl and kneeled down, resting a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay now," she told her.

"Oh, Sora," Mimi said softly, relieved to see the older girl.

Up in the sky, Kuwagamon roared again and turned around, coming at the kids yet again.

"Watch it, here he comes!" Tai yelled to the others.

"Run!" Sora shouted as the kids and Digimon turned around and began running away. Behind them, Kuwagamon was cutting through the trees with his large pincers, and it sounded like he wasn't too far behind.

"Down!" Matt yelled as pulled T.K. to the ground with him as the others hit the ground, as well, Kuwagamon flying over their heads once again.

Joe sat up, "Will this nightmare never end?" he asked before a broken tree branch fell beside him, making him yelp, "My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!"

"Here he comes again!" Yokomon exclaimed, eyes wide as she saw the beelte coming back.

Tai scowled and got to his feet, a look of determination in his eyes, "Okay, that does it! No more fooling around!"

Sora stared at her friend, "What else can we do?"

"She's right!" Matt said, "There's no way we can fight that thing!"

"Not and win, anyway," Izzy added.

"So, what? Do we keep running?" Asia asked.

To answer her question, the rest of the group jumped to their feet and the nine kids and Digimon ran in the same direction they were going before until they were at a cliff, stopping them in their tracks.

"Great," Matt sighed, "Anyone bring a helicopter?"

Tai then began walking towards the edge of the cliff, "Be careful, Tai," he heard Sora warn him.

The boy looked over the edge and saw water about a hundred feet below. He lowered his head for a moment before looking back at the others.

"There's no way down!" he told them, "We're going to have to find another way!"

"Another way where?" Sora asked him before the trees behind them started shaking. The kids and Digimon near the trees screamed and ran, ducking for cover as Kuwagamon came flying out and over their and Tai's heads. The much larger Digimon roared and turned back.

Sora was the first to notice and shouted, "Watch out, Tai!"

Tai noticed the bug and began running back to the others, just as Koromon hopped in to protect his partner.

"Here I go!" the little guy yelled, shooting pink bubbles from his mouth. Once again, it didn't seem to do much and Koromon bounced off Kuwagamon's head.

"Not again!" Tai yelled. Now Kuwagamon was heading to attack the other kids.

"Digimon, attack!" Yokomon shouted as she and the rest of the Digimon jumped forward, shooting pink bubbles from their own mouths. The bubbles hit Kuwagamon and he knocked them all away. Fortunately, after flying over the kids' heads again, the bug crashed into the trees.

"Yokomon!" Sora cried out to her Digimon.

All nine creatures were on the ground, unmoving. Tai went to his and picked him up gently.

"Koromon," he said in disbelief, "Are you crazy? Why'd you do it?"

The pink Digimon opened his eyes and looked at the human boy sadly, "Sorry. It's just...I'm trying to make a good impression."

Tai just stared at him, "Crazy guy."

Everyone else then came over and went to their Digimon, carefully lifting them into their arms.

"Oh, Yokomon," Sora said softly, holding her partner close.

"Tanemon, talk to me," Mimi whispered.

"Come on, Bokumon, say something," Asia pleaded her Digimon.

"Nakimon, are you okay?" Anna asked worriedly.

"They must be programmed for courage," Izzy said, looking at his partner with worry.

"Tokomon, what's wrong?" T.K. asked, concerned.

"Hey Tsunomon, wake up!" Matt told his partner.

"Bukamon, wake up!" Joe said worriedly. After hearing an angry roar, he looked up and cried, "Oh no!"

Kuwagamon burst out of the trees and snapped his pincers, causing the kids to scream and run to where Tai was, still holding their Digimon tightly.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him," Sora glared at the beetle.

"Me too," Tai said, "Guess he had other plans, huh?"

"Ugh! I knew I should've brought my bug spray," Matt grumbled.

"Okay, get ready to run," Tai said as Kuwagamon came closer.

"No, we fight!" Koromon spoke up, determined.

"Huh?!" Tai was shocked at this.

"That's right," Koromon continued, "It's the only way! Stand and fight!"

"Give it up, will ya?" Tai tried to stop him.

"No, Koromon's right! It's time that we show what we're made of," Motimon agreed, trying to break from Izzy's grasp.

"No, don't!" Izzy told him.

"They're right," Yokomon added, turning in Sora's hands to face Kuwagamon.

"No way, it's useless! You're no match for him, Yokomon!" Sora tried to reason with her, as the angry beetle moved even closer.

Tsunomon began trying to get out of Matt's grasp, yelling, "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!"

Tokomon did the same with T.K., shouting, "We can do it! We can do it! We can do it!"

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Bukamon yelled as he tried to fight out of Joe's grasp.

"Come on, have a little faith in us!" Bokumon shouted as she struggled to get away.

"Nakimon, please promise me you'll be careful, okay?" Anna asked, still looking worried.

"I promise," her partner replied.

"Tanemon, you too?" Mimi asked her.

"Uh huh," the little Digimon nodded.

"I'm sorry, Tai," Koromon apologized, finally breaking from his grip, "Let's go!" he called to the other Digimon. The others also managed to pull away from their human partners, bouncing forward to attack Kuwagamon.

"It's useless, Yokomon!"

"Don't go, Motimon!"

"No, wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon!"

"Don't go, Tokomon!"

"Bokumon, it's too dangerous!"

"Stay strong, Nakimon!"

"Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!"

"Tanemon...be careful!"

"Noooo! Don't, Koromon! Come back!"

Unknown to the kids, their devices they got back at camp began glowing. A large dark vortex appeared in the sky, and nine beams of light shot out of it, striking each Digimon. The kids gasped in shock and watched with wide eyes as their Digimon began to change.

"Koromon digivolve to...Agumon!" Koromon had become a yellow dinosaur with green eyes and white claws on his hands and feet.

"Yokomon digivolve to...Biyomon!" Yokomon was now a pink and blue bird with bright blue eyes, red claws at the end of her wings, and a gray ring around her ankle.

"Motimon digivolve to...Tentomon!" Motimon became a big red ladybug with large light green eyes and two yellow antennas.

"Tsunomon digivolve to...Gabumon!" Tsunomon grew into a yellow skinned wolf like Digimon with his eyes remaining red, blue fur with darker blue stripes, and a long horn on his forehead.

"Tokomon digivolve to...Patamon!" Tokomon was a bit bigger now and had orange and cream colored fur, big blue eyes, and wings sticking out of his head.

"Bokumon digivolve to...Risumon!" Bokumon kept her white color and blue eyes and was now a squirrel with a pink belly and her tail was twice as big as her body.

"Nakimon digivolve to...Felimon!" Nakimon was now a purple lion cub with pointed ears like a cat, light purple tiger like stripes, and the fur on the tip of her tail was green. Her eyes had also become light blue.

"Bukamon digivolve to...Gomamon!" Bukamon grew into a bigger seal that was white in color with purple markings, claws on his flippers, red hair going in a line down the middle of his head, and light green eyes.

"Tanemon digivolve to...Palmon!" Tanemon was still green and had grown into a walking plant with deep green eyes and a large pink flower on top of her head.

Once again, Kuwagamon roared angrily, while the kids could only stare in awe at the new forms of their new friends.

"What in the...?" Sora gasped, "Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?"

"They're...bigger!" Tai said, still in shock.

The Digimon then leaped forward to attack, letting out battle cries. But even when they bumped into him, Kuwagamon still managed to knock them away. But unlike last time, all nine of them got up quickly.

"Alright then, you asked for it!" Agumon yelled. Kuwagamon tried to take off, but Palmon stopped him.

"Poison Ivy!" she shouted, her claws extending into vines as they grabbed onto Kuwagamon's legs. Patamon flew up.

"Boom Bubble!" He took a deep breath and shot out a bubble of air at Kuwagamon's head.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon shouted, electricity sparking between his wings and zapping the bigger bug. Then Risumon jumped up and extended her tail as silver rings of energy surrounded it.

"Sonic Tail!" she yelled as she whipped her tail in front of her. The silver rings flew off her tail and hit Kuwagamon in the face. Gomamon took this as an opportunity to slide underneath the beetle's foot and made it gave way.

"Stand back, everyone!" Agumon warned as he came up to attack, "Pepper Breath!" He shot a fireball from his mouth and hit the bug.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon yelled before shooting a blast of cold fire from his mouth.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon called as spiraling green winds emerged from her beak.

"Psy Fire!" Felimon shouted, pink flames flying out of her mouth.

The attacks hit Kuwagamon on the head, beginning to set him on fire. The Digimon regrouped and waited. The beetle threw his head back and roared angrily, causing the flames to go out.

"Now, all together!" Agumon commanded. He, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Patamon, Risumon, and Felimon used their attacks at the same time. All seven of them hit Kuwagamon head on, really setting him on fire. He fell back into the trees, knocked out.

The kids looked on, shocked and amazed at everything that just happened.

"They made vapor ware out of him!" Izzy commented, eyes wide.

"Amazing!" Tai exclaimed. The Digimon turned around and began running or flying towards their humans happily.

"Told ya we could do it!" Agumon laughed.

Tai had to smile and laugh as well, "Koromon!" he ran to the dinosaur and embraced him in a hug, "Or Agumon, or whoever you are, you did it! You did it! You did it!"

The other Digimon greeted their partners with their own hugs and laughter.

"How about that Super Shocker? Pretty wizard, huh?" Tentomon asked Izzy, who gave him a thumbs up.

Unfortunately, the celebration was cut short when Kuwagamon woke up, even angrier than before.

Sora gasped and called to Tai and Agumon, "Watch out!"

The two looked confused for a moment before they turned around, noticed the bug about to attack, and ran towards the others before the pincers smashed into the ground.

"Guess we celebrated too soon," Tai frowned as he and the others stared in horror.

The cracks made by Kuwagamon spread to the edges of the cliff. With their added weight, the rock broke loose and the kids and Digimon could only scream as they began to fall from the cliff and into the river.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. And just a reminder, not much will be changed. Only something big in a future chapter. Not until it's about halfway done.**

**If you're wondering what, it's not Kari being replaced. She's definitely gonna join. You'll just have to wait and see what I'm gonna do.**

**I promise I won't let my OCs become Mary Sues. I've learned from my past mistakes and managed to improve a bit as a writer.**

**Pairings won't be added, sadly. Not until they are older. However, if you want to see what pairings I support, look at my profile.**

**It'll be a while until my next update, probably a few weeks or so since I'm on vacation and chapters will take longer to write since most of them will be about five thousand words long.**

**On that long note, I hope you enjoyed! Please review! And if you're going to, please don't flame or say anything mean or hurtful.**

**Until next time, Happy Odaiba Day!**

**~RangerTakara**


End file.
